digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Luna Takuan
is a new Tamer and somewhat of the Peacemaker of the Digimon Tamers. Later, in the story, it's revealed that Luna is the Key of the Biomerge Digivolution. Also, her most powerful rival is Hotaru Arahi, a sadistic member of The Order of the Dark Ecilpse. Before Digital Dawn (Supposedly before and in Digimon Tamers) Luna never knew about her parents, they left her and her sister, Yumi Takuan with her grandma, Rumi, in Hawaii. One day, in 1998, when Luna was eight years old and Yumi was three, her cousins Takato Matsuki and Kai Urazoe visited them, to pass the summer with them. That day, Luna was recovering from a high temperature fever and Takato thought she was bored, so Kai, Yumi and he took her to the beach. After an hour, they were drying themselfs with towels, but Takato forgot about giving a towel to Luna, then Rumi found Luna, floating in the sea, coughing intensely, her face purple. Kai and Takato quickly took her to a hospital and she nearly died. During this time, Takato felt guilty, because he forgot, Rumi told him that she was recovering from a high temperature fever and he often cried about this. When Luna, returned from the hospital, Takato apoloziged about what he had done, but Luna apologised to him'. After, Luna's comment, Takato started crying and he promised, he will take more care of Luna. When she was ten years old, in 2000, before Rumi died, she gave her necklace to Luna and told her that a part of her will be always with her. After Rumi's death, Luna suffered a lot. In her school, she was bullied by her classmates, for her love for The Digimon card Game. Then, she invented Tigresamon and wished she was real, because she didn't want to be alone. When she was twelve, in 2002, along with Tigresamon and Yumi (she didn't know about Tigresamon's existence), she moved to Kyoto. They lived with an middle-aged couple who adopted them. Luna secretly pretended to be a Geisha, to help her adoptive parents with their Ikebana shop. She also began to go to a private school, where she didn't have luck to make friends. In 2003, when Luna just turned her thirteen years, she started to help Tigresamon to hide from Ravemon, the one who wanted to kill her, biomerge her data, use her powers to turn Digimons into weapons, create an army and destroy the bridge between the real world and the Digital World. She was in the Digital World, eight months after the D-Reaper attacked the real world. After returning to the Real World, she decided to make a change, she changed her curly knee-length brown hair to brown hair, waist-length with dark red-colored extensions, started to have a great interest for gothic fashion, horror fiction such in literature and films, and an unusual taste for rock music. Description In Digital Dawn In 2004, Luna moved to Takato's house and started to go to the same school as him. She meets Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino), with the one she doesn't get along well, but who'll be one of her closest best friends in the story. When, she gets lost in school, she becomes friends easily with Jeri Katou (Juri Katou). Then, in her class she meets Henry Wong (Jenrya Lee), who will later will be her male best friend and of the one she hightly thinks of. He teaches her to be less shy and she teaches him to open his mind to every possibility. Although they’re good friends, she starts to develop on Henry, but she won’t admit it until the story is advanced. However, in Chapter 6, its reaveled that she's secretly in love with Henry. This is shown when Luna visits Henry to the quarantine where has locked on, when she fought against the possessed Henry and when she protected him from Hotaru, biomerging with Tigramon to Thronmon. In Chapter 4, Luna's passion for singing is reaveled, when she sang Falling for you ''', a song that she wrote by herself, the song that Henry heard her singing. Also, Luna confessed to him, that she sang in the past, but she gave up to it, because of her grandma's death. However, Luna joined '''The Digitals, as the lead singer of the band. In Chapter 9, Luna finds out the truth about her parents thanks to Watanabe, the secretary from the Juvenile Court, but she also discovers that they were mysteriously murdered six years before the events of Digital Dawn, in 1998. This affects her and in The Music Store, Takato gets angry at her, at consequence of her melancholy towards him. But in the end, Luna shouted furious to Takato, making her to leave angrily the music store, without letting Takato answer her. In Chapter 10, Luna disappears mysteriously from the real world. When Henry found out, he did not find his necklace and asked for his father's help to analyze it ,but also, when his father tell him that it's impossible for her to return to the Real World, he ran away to look for her. Hopeless, Henry breaks into tears and when Terriermon asked him what he felt for Luna, he confessed to Terriermon that he loved her. Thanks to this, a portal opened and they could save Luna. But in the same chapter, Henry noticed her sadness and tries to comfort her. Even thought Henry tried to help her, because of Luna's confusions and memories, Luna started has a breakdown. Henry tried to kiss her, but Luna stopped him, telling him they couldn't be together, because she didn't want to lose him. However, he didn't let her finish and quickly kissed her in the lips. This gives courage to Luna to stand up against Dexmon to save Henry, something that could have led her to a serious death, but in the end, she won the Crest of Light. Later, after Luna read her parents' letter, Henry notices Luna distracted, at consequence of remembering the kiss she shared with Henry. Then, Luna asks Henry to keep what happened between them in secret. for the moment. In Chapter 11, Luna and Rika have a discussion due to Luna's decisions and action through out the latest situations. The situation gets out of control when Rika provokes Luna, reminding her about her parents' death and Luna loses control over herself, almost punching Rika, but she is stopped by Henry. After Takato interferes, Henry sets Luna free. After this, both Rika and Luna start to avoid each other until Rika provokes Luna, leading this one to have a private talk with her. Time after Rika,Luna, Renamon and Tigramon end up separated from Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon, both of them decided to separate with the excuse of searching the rest of the group, but end up joining together again by Alice. After apologising to each other and becoming best friends, Rika wins the Crest of Friendship, evolves to Mandalamon with Renamon, destroying Chameleonmon. In Chapter 12, Luna's mind is plagued by dark and bizarre visions and because of this, she wakes up terrified, late in the night which causes Janyuu Wong and Henry, along with a doctor to come up to Takato's house to analyse her. After Takato and Yumi, along with the rest of the Digimons leave, Luna and Henry share a private moment together, which causes Luna to kiss him in the lips, but then Henry kisses her back. The moment is interrupted by Takato, causing both Henry and Luna to fall from Luna's bed, vibrating the complete room. Later, Luna shows the notebook, where she draws her visions, to Takato, Jeri and Joanne until Luna runs away to chase a red-colored fur rabbit. because of this, the Tamers and their partners fall in a hole created by the rabbit and end up in a mysterious winter forest, which later is revealed to not to be either from the Digital World or the Real World. After consoling a terrified and tearful Suzie, Luna shares an argument with Bo, who ends up punching her in the face and running away, but who is later consoled by Jeri. Personality Luna is a Goth and innocent of the group. Although, people can treat her badly, she helps them and forgives them. She is shown to be caring, generous, but extremely sensitive in most of the situations. However, her rebellious and adventurous nature tends to lead her to serious consequences, as in Chapter 6, when she visits Henry despite Yamaki's warnings, but gets seriously injured by the bites of an possessed vampire-turned Henry. During the story she changes completly. She transforms into a outgoing, captable and passionate person. Also, she starts displaying less innocence, at consequence of her outgoing and rebellious nature. She loves reading and anime, featuring the mystery and horror genres and watching movies of the same genres. She also has a unique sense of fashion and singing is her biggest passion. She enjoys this hobby and she is the singer of The Digitals. Luna has never been a sociable person, she has always been quiet and shy. It's shown in Chapter 1, that Jeri's friends rejected her,calling her weirdo when she tried to talk to them. Powers and Special abilities Unlike the rest of the Tamers, Luna is a powerful psychic who discovered her abilities at a young age, which made become a very mature girl for her age. Luna discovered her psychic abilities at the age of eight, when she was in a hospital after being saved of dying of pneumonia. With the pass of the years, she learned how to control her emotions, which were the ones that made her lose control over her powers. However, to prevent hurting anyone, Luna stood away from her classmates and became somewhat of a loner. Previously, her aura, eyes and energy fields and blasts turned orange, but later turn to a white color, at consequence for learning to control her emotions and abilities. She is sometimes confused to be an esper, by Hotaru. Luna's psychic abilities include: *'Aura reading:' The ability to see the energy fields surrounding people, places, and things. Luna's aura is white and is only visible when she loses control over her powers. *'Energy manipulation:' The ability to control the natural energy around us. This Luna's most used ability, by generating energy blasts or energy force-fields.When using this ability, her eyes turn white (iris and pupil). *'Telekinesis:' Manipulation of matter, space, time or energy. Luna uses this ability to control objects and people with her mind. *'Automatic writing/drawing:' Writing/drawing produced without conscious thought. In Luna's case, this ability is used after using her Clairvoyance ability and she can even manipulate others to write/draw automatically. *'Clairvoyance:' Perception outside the known human senses (clair meaning "clear" and voyance meaning "vision"). This ability lets Luna to see clear visions from death warnings, Precognition to even, Retrocognition. *'Bio-field energy healing :' Healing by channeling a form of energy. Luna used this ability in chapter 10, by sacrificing part of her vital energy to save Henry's life. Physical appearance Luna is described as being a petite, with long, wavy dark brown hair with dark red streaks, which she adorned with black hairclips. She has messy bangs reach her round, protuberant brown eyes with heavy black lashes, combining with her light peachy skin and her heart-shaped face with strong jaws,full lips and a soft, but high-pitched voice. Luna has a unique fashion sense that other people usually find strange, as she dresses in a " Girly Goth style ". She often wears platform boots, fishnet stockings, corsets or fingerless gloves, bell-like skirts and always, a choker necklace with a silver pendant given as a present from her grandmother. Luna's Outfits *'Her casual outfit' consists in a black short-sleeved T-Shirt with a ‘Lock On’ inscription and a pattern of a padlock; a rose pink undershirt; her choker ; a jean miniskirt; black fishnet stockings and high black lace-up military boots with platform. *'In the begining of chapter 1', she wears a long white camisole to her knees, with black rose’s patterns ; a black undershirt; a pair of denim skinny jeans and black Converse sneakers. *'Her winter outfit' consists in a dark grey long-sleeved Evanescence T-shirt, which she wore under a pale pink jean jacket, a black mini-skirt with tulle, black fishnet stockings and pink studded ballerina type sneakers. *'In Chapter 4', she wears a faux-leather vest, a knee- height red dress with black spots, red fishnet stockings, a red loose tie and red boxer boots with platform. Trivia * Luna takes on various similarities to Terra of Teen Titans and Scarlet Kensington of Ghostgirl. * Luna's original name: Kaori (香り), means fragance, in japanese. * Luna's hairstyle is inspired on Dakota Fanning's character from the 2009 movie Push:Cassie Holmes * Her birthday is 10th Febraury. So her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius (♒) * Luna loves listening to music. Her favourite genres are Punk Rock and Gothic rock. Her favourites are: the singer, Avril Lavigne and Evanescence . Category:Fan Humans